


A Day at the Mall

by MotivationisDying



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Does not make sense whatsoever, Gen, Humor, Very Crack-ish, repost from ff.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotivationisDying/pseuds/MotivationisDying
Summary: Some drabbles about the FACE Family going to a mall.Reposted from fanfiction.net.





	A Day at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic of mine almost a year ago from fanfiction.net by the username of "Motivation is Dying".

America, Canada and England were walking inside a mall. They previously had France with them, until he left them to flirt with girls.

While walking, America saw a video game store with all of the merchandise 75% off.

America kneeled on the floor, put his hands up in the air, and said in a very dramatic voice, "THE VIDEO GAME GODS HAVE BLESSED ME."

He ran to the store and saw many customers buying a lot of stuff. He glared at them and they glared back.

America lowered his body and mimicked the starting position when racing. Then he ran very fast while grabbing a lot of items while yelling, "THIS. IS. SPARTAAA!"

England and Canada were standing there very awkwardly as it happened.

"Canada, what the hell just happened to that idiot brother of yours?" England asked.

"He gets like that whenever there's a sale concerning video games." Canada sighed.

They stared at the sight before them mimicking the depressed/disappointed expressions of the characters from Nichijou.

"So, do you want to go look for France before he ends up getting laid?"

"Okay."

The two sane nations went looking for the perverted nation while leaving America behind.

America came back with a lot of bags of merchandise when he saw that England and Canada left him.

"Hey, where'd they go all of a sudden?"

A/N: The whole concept of this chapter is based on the use of the sentence "THIS IS SPARTAAA!".

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what went through my head when I wrote this.


End file.
